


Never Let Go

by DearLazerBunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLazerBunny/pseuds/DearLazerBunny
Summary: Thanks again to @molmcb for the wonderful song suggestion of Tightrope from the Greatest Showman! Not sure if this drabble does the song justice, but I’m not as good with Marvel yet I believe… hope you enjoy anyways!





	Never Let Go

You sit back from the mounds of homework covering your desk, rubbing your hands over your face. You’ve been at this for what feels like hours, and you know it definitely feels like you haven’t accomplished anything. Your to do list I still a mile long and you’re beginning to get frustrated. You sigh, stretch your fingers, and pick back up your pencil, only for your phone to ring the second you put lead to paper. Catching it before it vibrates off the tabletop, you unlock it and answer the call. “Hello?”

“Y/N! What are you doing right now?”

“Peter.” You smile, his voice a welcome distraction from the piles of work you’ve been chipping away at. “Just doing homework. What about you?”

“On patrol, the usual.”

Of course; you should have guessed. Peter never has homework to do- he’s so smart he can finish it in class right away. You simultaneously love and hate him for it. Of course, he’s offered to help you with yours, but you always turn him down, despite it being a chance to hang out with him. You’re a bit too prideful to accept help.

“Ah.” Your eyebrow scrunches, working through a particularly hard problem.

“Come on, Y/N, put the homework away. I can hear you stressing over the phone.”

You groan, then put the phone down, clicking it to speakerphone so you can rest your head in your hands. “I am. But I have to get all this done by the end of the week.”

“I think you need a break.”

“I think I do too, but not all of us are as smart as some people named Parker,” you say, maybe a bit more harshly than you intended as Peter is silent on the other end for a few minutes. You check to see if he’s hung up, but the call is still running. Turning back to your papers, you feel your shoulders slump. You hadn’t meant to be sharp, but you’re too tired right now to do any damage control.

“Look out your window.” His voice is a bit muffled, which you’ve one to expect when he’s wearing his mask.

“What? Peter, I’m busy-”

“Y/N, just look out your window.”

You sigh and go over to it, pushing back the curtains. The glass is covered in frost, and etched in the translucent window is a crudely drawn heart. You smile, some of the stress melting away. A few seconds later, Peter’s face- well, Spider-Man’s face- appears at the top of the window pane. He waves, like him hanging upside down outside your window is the most natural thing in the world, and you can’t help but giggle as you force the window open against the cold wind. He tumbles through in an impressive somersault before popping up to his feet and striking a ridiculous superhero pose, like he’s here to save the day and the damsel in distress.   
You roll your eyes, still grinning, as you collapse back into your chair. “Have you come to save me from myself?” You say in a dramatic voice, throwing a hand helplessly over your forehead.

“Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to step away from the homework.” He stays in character for a moment, then takes off the mask, revealing that characteristic goofy smile you’ve come to love so much, a heart-melting look in his eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey,” you say back. “I don’t think I called for a superhero.”

With a quick glance over his shoulder and a flick of his wrist, your bedroom door closes with a soft thud. “Nah, the superhero called you. Lucky you!” You hum in agreement as he comes over and hugs you from behind, resting his chin on the top of your head. You lean back into him, happy for the warmth. “Watcha doing?”

“Calc three.”  Your hands rest on his forearms, pulling him in closer, when you notice intricate detailing running through the fabric of his suit. You pull back a little and examine it- it’s subtly different than when you’d seen him previously. “New suit?”

You can hear him beaming without even seeing his face. “Mr. Stark gave me some upgrades.”

“Nice.” He lets you swivel around in your chair to face him, and you sit up on your heels so you can give him a kiss. He holds it a little longer than you intended, making you blush, but you don’t really mind. “Anything interesting it can do?”

He gets this sparkle in his eye, one that means he’s wither got a devilishly genius idea or a spectacularly horrible plan. “Want to find out?”

“I… maybe?” You laugh a little, pushing him away as he goes in for another kiss. “What do you mean?”

“Meet me on the roof.” He does steal a second kiss before disappearing out the window.

The roof? Really? You almost turn back to your desk but… Peter vs homework? He knows who’s going to win every time you ask yourself that question, the bastard.

After a lengthy elevator ride and quite a few sets of stairs, you’re pushing out into the cold New York afternoon, tying your coat tighter around you. You live in a multi-storied building, so it’s not like you’re close to the ground. Peter is crouched by the edge, seemingly moments from falling over the side. It still makes you nervous for him; you don’t think you’ll ever get used to it.

“Hey!” You have to shout a bit over the sound of the wind. “What’s up?”

His mask is back on, so you can’t see his facial expression, but the eyes of the mask dilate as the lock in on you. He holds out a hand and you cautiously make your way over to him, letting him take your hand. You peer out over the city: cars and people bustling below, the ambient sounds almost muted this high up in the sky. You look at Peter, curious. Why has he brought you up here?”

“Want to come with me?”

“Come… with you?” He gestures out to the city when you voice your confusion, and your eyes widen. You take a step back from the edge. “Peter, are you crazy?”

“Probably.” He has that ridiculous grin on his face, you can tell even without looking at him.

“What if… I don’t know, what if somebody sees me?”

“We’ll be moving way too fast for anyone to see.” He seems surprisingly earnest. Your hand is still in his, and he tugs on it gently, effectively drawing you back to his side. He puts an arm around your waist. “Come on, Y/N,” he says, his voice in your ear soft and intimate. “I know you’re curious.”

You mentioned to him, once, while you were lying in bed way too late on a school night, that you maybe, possibly, once or twice had wondered what it was like for him, flying over the city. He’d turned to you with stars reflected in his eyes, proceeding to explain his latest adventure down to the smallest details of the wind in his hair and the perfect landing he’d managed on top of one of the tallest buildings in New York. You never, ever expected him to show you firsthand.

You shake your head. “It’s too dangerous,” you manage, but even as you say no to him your toes are almost hanging over the edge.

He tucks you closer to his side, and you automatically reach up and wrap your arms around his neck like a reflex. “Ready?”

You look at him, breathlessly, your heart beating out of your chest. “Yes.”

You close your eyes, and he leaps.

It’s like floating and falling all at once; soaring so high you feel you could reach up and touch the clouds, then descending so low the city street rushes up to meet you. At first, you scream, but it quickly turns into an exhilarated laugh, almost unrecognizable in its wild gaiety. Peter laughs with you, then lets out a whoop as you rocket between buildings and back into the sky. You have to be almost choking him with how tightly you’re holding on, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Together, the whole of New York is your playground, and sharing it makes the colors that race by only that much brighter, the thrill only that much higher.

“Where to?” He shouts into your ear, and you can’t take your arms away to point, but you incline your head.

“Uptown!”

He obliges, switching tracks in an instant, taking your breath away even more than you already thought possible. In snatches of clarity, you can see people pointing at you from the ground, but true to his word, the two of you whisk past long before anyone might catch sight of you. Despite nothing being secure, you feel safe with Peter’s arm around you. He’d never let you fall.  
Eventually, you come to a stop on a building several blocks away from your own. When Peter releases you, your legs fall out from under you, and you topple onto the roof. At first he thinks you’re hurt, but you’re actually giggling, on a high that won’t seem to stop. When it’s clear you’re not getting up, he sits down next to you, taking off his mask to reveal the glee shining through his features as he takes in your delight. You throw your arms around him again and pull him close, resting your head on his shoulder as your laughter fades.

“How in the world do you do this every day,” you mutter, and he laughs as he hugs you, shielding you from the cold.

“You get used to it, I guess,” he says, and you’re so overcome by the whole of him you press your lips to his, heedless of where you are or who might see.

“My very own superhero,” you whisper against him. You put a hand to his cheek, lightly running your thumb across his cheekbone. “Promise you’ll never let me go.”

“How could I?” He rests his forehead against yours, as close as you can possibly be. “You clearly appreciate the view just as much as I do.”


End file.
